If The World Was Different
by miss latvia
Summary: If the world was different, these things would happen, and these things would be cherished. [A collection of drabbles Anime style]
1. Promise You

-1**Promise You - SesshoumaruxKagome**

It was always dusk, a mix between day and night, when they met. For that was what they were, day and night. Together they made dusk.

Silver mixed with black. Amber mixed with blue. White with green, and warm with cold. It was a single mixture that could have a million outcomes, both pleasant and not so. But still, they continued, not knowing, or just not caring. It was a wonder that one of them hadn't broken yet. Glass shattered beneath the ribs of a single person, forever lost in the darkness of being alone.

But for now, they were not alone. They were together, and every second was a promise, a truth and yet a lie. How were they to know if they were together forever? It was not set in stone, just in their hearts. Every moment together was one more precious memory.

This time, they didn't rush. They didn't make their bodies blend and mix together, as though they had no seconds to waste, as though they had to keep it hidden. Was that worry still over their heads? Neither of them knew. Both were weary from the same battle, the same war. Both had bled, had cried with worry and longing, though the night would never admit such. The day would laugh, and know the truth.

She was his day.

He was her night.

And at last, during the fading memories of that final dusk union, tired and happy, their longing sedated as though they had been injected with a powerful drug, night turned to day, and swore.

"I promise you," He said, and day smiled.

"I will be yours." Day replied, and as they kissed, dusk was formed once more.


	2. Flower

**Flower - KyoxTohru**

It was always on a Sunday that they would sit on the roof and talk. Tohru never knew why, but soon enough it became a habit. Every Sunday, same time, same place. But never the same words, never the same thoughts and designs. That was always different. Always precious and delightful. But never, ever the same.

It was a single touch one day that brought it out. He turned to her, and grinned, placing a flower in her hand. It was a rose, as black as the night but covered in fine drops of water, making it shimmer with a undisguised tenderness. It was a lot like the giver, that rose. Seemingly cold and dark, but when you look close enough, shimmering with kindness and love more tender than anything else in the world.

"You are like that flower," He told her, his scruffy orange hair hanging over his face, his eyes shimmering. "You're fragile, your could break easily. You are tender, something everyone wants in their home. You are innocent, something everyone wants to raise and keep protected. And you are beautiful, something not many could see unless they looked close enough to touch," And, leaning forward, he did touch her, his hand brushing her cheek softly, his fingers smooth and delicate.

His eyes sparkling like the sun above her.

And as though no one else existed, nothing else mattered, he kissed her, took her hand, and together they watched the sun set over the hidden land, sparkling over love and trust more than it had any other Sunday.


	3. I'll Be The One

-1**I'll Be The One - SesshoumaruxKagome**

Dark nights are always the best. Two lone bodies met as one, lips merging, touching, nipping and pulling.

He pulled away, and moved up to her ear.

"Remember," He said. He bit the lobe, gently, before licking it, hiding any traces of pain. He couldn't hurt her, no matter how hard he tried. It was sinful to hurt such an angel. A sin he would never be punished for.

"Remember," He repeated, pulling away her shirt, his warm chest a contrast from the cold night air that tickled her neck. His nose pressed against the small crook between said neck and shoulder, a tongue flicking out, tasting, knowing. _Feeling._

It wasn't long until the soft moans, tender groans, loving touches and breaths became more present, louder and more _passionate_. It was what they always did, their secret love, hidden from the world.

Hidden feelings. Forever theirs, always theirs.. Never known. Forever a secret, always alone.

With a single motion, he pushed, stretched and felt her. Tiny droplets of blood circled around her teeth as she bit to hard, a odd whine falling from her lips. It was their secret.

As he began to move, he gave her a feral grin, his eyes a startling pink. A known pink with no plots, no fear and more emotion than she had ever hoped to see.

"I'll be the one, always," He told her, and his lips pressed against hers, a tender embrace that would last forever.


	4. Memories

-1**Memories - RinxKagome**

Darkness consumed both their souls. It was the same darkness that one had felt before, to be frank, before she was revived and was given life again by the one thing she feared. The other had felt said darkness when the jewel in her was wished upon, and she was left alone in a world where her friends married and were free.

It seemed to the first that her lord and her love could never love her in returned. Lady Kagura, as she was forced to call her, had stolen her Lord's heart, and so therefore she could never truly have him. She would be dead before she could have half a chance anyway.

The second had lost her love to one she had always hated, to one was she was always compared to. The lost soul finally given life, the dark desires in all their hearts coming forward. And, to be honest, it broke her in more ways than one, to know that the one she loved desired not the one that had trusted and accepted him, but the one who wished to change him.

Both the first and the second drifted, and when they met it was a surprise. The second questioned the first on the location of her Lord. The first answered in sadness, and questioned as to where the second's hanyou love had gone. The second answered with a trembling soul.

And so, it was a grey, consuming darkness that took over them that night. Touches, kisses, breaths and thoughts were in control, and it was forever that way.

Until the morning came.

The first turned to the second and said she must returned. The second replied that she had to leave. A last embrace, a first and a second unable to make a third but still trying.

They both longed for what they could not have, and as they parted ways, the first turned to the second and gave her a lingering kiss, aware of her Lord watching her with almost jealous eyes. And the second returned the kiss, also knowing that a certain hanyou watched them and could smell what they had done in the air. And together, they knew.

A first and a second broke apart, to return to the desolate darkness from which they came, watching loves they could never have. And yet, they had the memories, locked in their hearts, of a single heated night that would forever be known, but never spoken.


	5. So Very Odd

-1**So Very Odd - KagomexTouga**

It was so very odd, when you thought about it, how the Tashio family always caught her eye. She couldn't be rid of them, it seemed.

First was the lonely hanyou, InuYasha. She met him in McDonalds one day. Taking his order she had seen his eyes and fell in love with his adorable ears. They had dated, and alas, it had passed into the deep realm of memories after he had met Kikyou.

Next was Sesshoumaru. He was a god in disguise, she was sure. With that long hair and those stunning dark eyes he had captured her in an instant, not letting go for many years. He was her first everything. He first true love, her firs sleepless night.. And he had been given her virginity as well. But, as always, nothing ever lasts. After realising that he had loved her, and that the love had been drifting from Kagome to another girl - Rin, an adorable person - he had the honour to tell her such, and avoid being the first person to break her heart. Kagome knew she would always love him, but that didn't matter. They were like best friends now anyway.

It was the final member of the family that frightened Kagome. He was a mixture of the brothers, calm and brash, emotional and yet strong. Without knowing it, he had taken her heart away from InuYasha, away from Sesshoumaru and he held it in his hand. She watched him from afar when she visited Sesshoumaru, when she went out with Rin, when she laughed with Kikyou. She watched, but never touched, like a new toy your sister wanted to keep from you.

"You can look, but you can't touch it, okay?" She would tell you, and you would not solemnly, wishing so badly that you could touch it. It was only when everyone was out of sight that you could finally reach out and touch the untouchable.

Dark Sunday afternoon. Sitting on the green leather sofa. Married couples in bed. Alone with the final Tashio. And Kagome reached out, and she touched, and she was touched in return, and all was well, and love blossomed and bloomed and was true in so many real ways. So many.

It came as a shock to InuYasha and Kikyou, to Sesshoumaru and Rin, the next day, when they went to the great Touga's room and knocked on his door, the two son's hoping for permission to use their fathers boat. It came as a shock to see the girl they had both loved in their own way locked in their fathers arms, a true smile on her face.

And Kikyou and Rin looked at each other, laughed, and said "So very odd!"


	6. Adorable

-1**Adorable - KagomexSesshoumaru**

Ever since they were little, they were always called 'adorable'. The little golden eyed boy walking hand in hand with the little blue eyed girl. They were happy, joyful little five year olds, with sparkling eyes and no worries. Their little chubby hands were always locked together, no matter where they went.

Adorable.

Ten years later, and they were the same, though more developed. The now fifteen year old golden eyed boy had to force away the girls around him to walk hand in hand with the blue eyed angel that everyone wanted. Their now slender, strong fingers twined together, and all their classmates cooed and ahhed and whispered about how adorable they were.

No one have ever seen one without the other.

Another ten years, and they were holding hands for a different reason. She, dressed in a flowing white dress, he in a black tuxedo, holding hands as the vicar pronounced them husband and wife. His father looked over at her mother, and they smiled. They were the most adorable couple in the world, that they were sure of.

Wonderful.

Ten years later, and he held onto her hand as she gave birth to their third child. A little girl with glowing amber eyes and black hair. They looked at each other, and they smiled, and together they smiled at their adorable daughter, a mix of themselves.

Beautiful.

Many more tens of years passed, until it was four times the ten, forty years that had slipped from their minds as quickly as running water falls over a waterfall. And now, he sat holding her hand again, but for a different reason. She was dying, the pain evident in every movement, and she looked at him, her eyes still bright with life.

"You're adorable," She told him, while the machine showed her ever fading heartbeat. He smiled, his always silver hair falling around his shoulders, his amber eyes - for the first time - glazing over with tears.

"You'll wait for me?" He asked, and she nodded as she lost her final breath.

"Forever…"


	7. Dreaming

-1**Dreaming - SesshoumaruxKagome**

It was night, the dark clouds shimmering over the horizon. It was always such, always pleasant and calm, sweet and loving. It was like a dream, shimmering alone in the dark touches of the heavenly stars. A moon and a star, a comparison and yet a perfect pair.

He always said he would like to fly and touch his star, the small twinkling light forbidden, his touch disallowed.

She always said she would like to feel the moon, see it's power and glory. She was not allowed either, for they both knew, though not together, that it would never happen.

They were apart forever, a single mind wrenched away in darkness and fear as though they had never known each other, and yet, there was a flicker of hope.

Inside a dream, hearts beat tender and soft, and inside a dream, they were together, forever, loyal and loving for eternity.

But they were only dreaming.


End file.
